In Your Eyes
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: "Que pasaria si tu mayor miedo te lleva a hacer cosas que hacen que nuestros instintos sean dominados por alguien mas" -Yaoi Soft BillyxSpencer - Para ti Amiga Sakata


In Your Eyes

-Hijo tenemos que apresurarnos- La verdad no sé porque tengo que ir con ellos, los funerales por lo general son muy aburridos, hice un gesto con la cara lo cual demostraba mi desaprobación. -No hay forma de que no pueda ir- pero la mirada asesina de mama fue más fuerte.

Resignado subí al coche y solo quería escuchar música, no fue sencillo desamarrar un par de pequeños audífonos pero eran muy discretos. No supe en qué momento ya estaba dentro de la capilla de velación, fue extraño no recordar algo del viaje, pero algo me resultaba as extraño, es que nadie parecía importar mi presencia, no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero si resultaba ser algo incomodo.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido, nunca note cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, tampoco note cuando la gente fue disminuyendo, no sé qué e está pasando últimamente, porque estaré perdiendo parte de tiempo, ahora que lo pienso no sé cuando me acerque al ataúd.

-Mira, que tranquilo se ve durmiendo- Papa estaba consolando a mama, por su actitud me decía que era alguien muy cercano, la curiosidad e mataba, no pensaba ya por mi cuenta deje que mis instintos me llevaran a descubrir.

Sentí el alma desprenderse de mi cuerpo cuando me vi dentro de aquella caja de madera

-Mama estoy aquí mírame- intente abrazarla pero fue inútil era un ser de ectoplasma ahora.

-_Spencer_- Un susurro muy distante me llamaba

-Por aquí- intente correr hacia la voz que me llamaba, el mundo había cambiado para mi, ahora todo se envolvía en un color negro y los alrededores se encontraban de una forma lúgubre y obscuro. Me detuve en seco al notar que aquella voz comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, tenía miedo lo admito y lo podría reflejar en mi rostro.

-**_Spencer_**- la voz se escuchaba mas carca, torturándome los oídos, intente taparme los oídos con mis manos, pero era inútil, como si aquella voz surgiera de mi cabeza y se estuviera intentando apoderar de mí.

-Hermano despierta- La voz de Billy me hizo abrir los ojos, me encontraba en mi habitación, sudando frio y con la respiración agitada, me miraba con cara preocupante y a la vez con sorpresa. -Vaya, estuviste así por lo menos 15 minutos, faltaba poco para traer el balde de agua fría y refrescarte.

-Oye Billy, tuve el sueño más loco y extraño-

-Tanto como para hacer una de tus películas- Al parecer sabia que hablaba en serio porque su sonrisa fue desapareciendo y tomo una mirada más seria.

-Como fue que llegaste a ser un fantasma-

-Sabes, realmente nunca me lo había preguntado, y sinceramente a pesar de los muchos recuerdos y experiencias que haya tenido, no hay un momento el cual recuerde como es que morí, o cual es mi propósito de ser un fantasma, y hasta el día de hoy tengo miedo de que algún día no esté-

-Billy yo...- Fui interrumpido por el llanto del ecto-chico

-De que algún día me tenga que alejar de ti- No sé porque pero el rubor en mis mejillas se hizo mas cálido, no estaba avergonzado de que me lo haya dicho, era más un sonrojo placentero, como si hubiera liberado una gran carga, suspire y corrí a darle un abrazo, podía sentirlo cerca de mí.

-Perdóname Spencer- En ese momento nuestros labios se unieron, todo había quedado atrás, era el momento en que el mundo desaparecía, justo lo que necesitaba tal vez.

En aquel momento el frio de afuera hacia que adentro de la habitación se sintiera un calor bastante cómodo, estaba asustando sí, lo admito, intente separarme de él, pero no quería despegarme de él, mis instintos me hicieron rodear mis manos sobre su cintura y lo pegue mas a mí, nuestras lenguas danzaron con maestría y lujuria y lo único que hacía que el momento se perdiera era el oxigeno, para él no había problema alguno, pero si quería continuar con el momento también tenía que mantenerme con vida, aunque estando a su lado cada día me hacía sentir más lleno de vida.

Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas cálidas, junto con nuestra temperatura nuestros cuerpo comenzaron a sentir el calor de la habitación, y olvidar el frio del exterior, los vidrios se fueron llenando del vapor que dejaba escapar, las caricias poco a poco fueron subiendo de nivel, enlace mis manos con las de él y poco a poco nos fuimos acostando en mi cama quedando el encima mío.

Soltó mis manos para posarlas en mi espalda desnuda, no supe en qué momento me deshice de ella, pero ahora no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso. Ya no veía mas al chico fantasma, ahí estaba más humano que nunca, quizás un poco de ectoplasma entro en mis ojos y de ahí mi forma de verlo, pero se siente tan real su torso desnudo.

-Billy...- Eso y ligeros suspiros era lo que salía de mi boca, mantuve mis ojos cerrados, sin nada más que decir, solo el nombre de mi amante.

Pasaron las horas y la ropa se fue removiendo hasta el punto de practicar la desnudez sin pudor alguno, la noche se hizo esperar y no podría querer un mejor momento que junto a el, el frio desapareció dejando sentir realmente el calor de hogar.


End file.
